1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device for positioning a trouble light assembly rotationally about its longitudinal axis while lying on a flat surface or while affixed to a ferrous surface by an integral magnet to achieve a desired lighting effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trouble lights currently in use, utilize a hook mounted on the reflector-guard to hang and position the trouble light for a desired lighting effect. Many times no object exists in the proper location to which the hook may be affixed to properly position the trouble light. Also, when working underneath a machine, such as an automobile, on a flat surface the trouble light will tend to easily rotate and not provide light where it is needed. This invention eliminates this problem.